My Little Pony: Liberty 2
by TheREALbwlc
Summary: Sequel to My Little Pony: Liberty. Will Equestria repeal a disaster of a health care law the right way or will they repeat the mistakes of the past again for another time? Rated "T" for some "rude humor" and "suggestive content"


Authors Note: This is, a sequel to my earlier story "My Little Pony: Liberty" which you can read at s/10678475/1/My-Little-Pony-Liberty be sure to read it first before reading this one.

Twilight Sparkle and her girlfriend Rainbow Dash where having a cruelty free plant based dinner together and Twilight Sparkle was worried.

Rainbow Dash noticed her girlfriend was looking worried.

"What's the matter you look worried?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Lord Tirek ever since he escaped from Tartarus again." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Lord Tirek had somehow escaped from Tartarus again a week before.

"Don't worry. Nayr said he would take care of Lord Tirek." Rainbow Dash said before eating a bite of vegan hotdish.

"Nayr? You mean Princess Celestia's mysterious new adviser who showed up this week?" Twilight Sparkle asked before having some vegan hotdish herself.

Nayr had arrived that week shortly after Lord Tirek escaped.

"It sure is a good thing Nayr showed up right after Lord Tirek escaped. I feel a lot safer with him on the case." Rainbow dash said right before letting out a fart.

FFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

"Oops I just farted." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash had a good laugh and then Rainbow Dash got ready to go out on a date with Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash had a "open relationship".

"Have fun on your date with Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Have fun on your date with Applejack." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash headed out the door for her date with Fluttershy and then Twilight Sparkle got ready for her date with Applejack. The date was that night.

After a while Applejack showed up at the door.

"Hi Applejack are you ready for our date?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"That's right Twilight Sparkle I'm hear for our date." Applejack said.

As the two of them walked through Ponyville Twilight Sparkle noticed that Applejack looked sad.

"What's the matter?" said Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sad." said Applejack.

"Why? Are you worried about Lord Tirek to? Rainbow Dash said Princess Celestia's mysterious new adviser Nayr is, going to take care of him." asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I know. Its just that I'm worried about Nayrcare." Applejack said.

"Nayrcare?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"That's right. Princess Celestia put Nayr in charge of repealing Amabocare and instead of just repealing it he says he wants to repeal and replace with a new big government health care program." Applejack said.

"Why doesn't he just repeal it and let everypony get free market health care solutions?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"I don't know. But as long there just going to replace Amabocare with more big government and sky high taxes nopony is, going to be hiring for summer jobs. I don't know what I'm going to do." Applejack said.

"What about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Granny Smith said unless it gets repealed completely where still going to have to sell Sweet Apple Acres because of all the taxes. And pretty soon all the jobs in Equestria will be gone because of all the taxes and burdensome regulations." Applejack said.

"Oh no. We have to do something." Twilight Sparkle said.

Twilight Sparkle decided to do something about it. After there dates she had her friends gather at her place. Applejack was there. So was Pinkie Pie. Rarity was there. Fluttershy was also there. And Twilight's girlfriend Rainbow Dash was also there.

"Nayr is, going to replace Amabocare with more big government health care." Applejack said.

"Oh no." Rarity said.

"That is, not cool." Rainbow Dash said.

"Replacing Amabocare with more tax-and-spend government program's is, silly." Pinkie Pie said.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Where going to go see Princess Celestia tomorrow and tell her we need to repeal Amabocare and let everypony get free market health care."

That night everypony had a sleepover while Twilight Sparkle read all about the virtues of low taxes and limited government again so that she would be ready.

The next day everypony went to see Princess Celestia.

"We need to talk about the Amabocare repeal." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Nayr has been working very hard on his repeal and replace plan." Princess Celestia said.

"Why can't we just repeal Amabocare without creating more big government?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Just then Nayr showed up to say his Nayrcare program was good.

"Nayrcare is, good you see. Where going to repeal Amabocare and replace it with a better plan to get everypony health care." Nayr said.

"But what about all the taxes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I want low taxes just like you of course but we need them to pay for Nayrcare." he said.

"But what about personal freedom and individual responsibility? If we just keep taxes low and government hands off of our affordable care then everypony will work hard to buy the health care plan that's just right instead of a one size fit's all big government plan." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Oh I am all for hard work and liberty. We just can't take Amabocare away from ponies completely without giving them health care." he said.

"But your just making some small changes to Amabocare and calling it Nayrcare and that won't fix anything. All the jobs are still leaving Equestria. Everypony will be completely dependent on government." Twilight Sparkle said.

"I don't like this Nayrcare idea any more. Just who are you anyway and why should I let you keep advising me?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That's right. We don't need to replace Amabocare we need to repeal it. And we don't need you." said Princess Luna who was also there.

"You fools! You will regret crossing me!" Nayr said and then he revealed his true form. He was really Lord Tirek using magic to disguise himself again.

"You can't fool us Lord Tirek." said Princess Luna.

"That's right. Your tricks won't work on us again." said Princess Celestia.

"I will rule you fools. If you won't fall for my tricks I'll just have to force you to obey me. You can't stop me from imposing big government on Equestria." said Tirek.

"No way." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right. We will use the power of friendship to defeat you again. You are powerless to stand up against our power." said Twilight Sparkle.

The ponies then combined Applejack's power of honesty, Fluttershy's power of kindness, Pinkie Pie's power of laughter, Rarity's power of generosity, Rainbow Dash's power of loyalty, and Twilight Sparkle's power of magic to work together and combine there powers to defeat Tirek once again and he was taken back to Tartarus and they made sure he wouldn't escape again.

Amabocare was repealed without a new big government program in its place. With all those taxes and regulations gone the jobs started coming back to Equestria.

"Now that we've saved Equestria again, let's celebrate with a cruelty free vegan cookout." Pinkie Pie said.

They all enjoyed a delicious and healthy plant based meal that evening and talked about how the whole ordeal had taught them all the importance of freedom and liberty.

THE END


End file.
